


Love bite

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like I said. You can make as much or as little out of this as you want. You want it to have just been a bite, that's fine." Nick says.<br/>"...and if I want that bite to mean something more?" Judy asks, keeping her eyes on the road this time.<br/>"Then you take a right here." Nick responds calmly.<br/>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>Taking place a few hours after the climax of the movie and the arrest of mayor Bellwether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love bite

"Well this has been a bracing day." Judy remarks, limping her way to the family truck.  
"I know. What was with all the questions by the way? I repeated the entire story three times before they were satisfied." Nick complains.  
"The police need to collect evidence. Eye witness accounts are part of that." Judy explains.  
"Hero's of the city should get shorter interrogations I think. We just cracked the case of the decade, and we had to stick around the police station for... what, six hours?" Nick asks.  
"It was two and a half hours tops. And you could have left an hour ago." Judy points out.  
"What, and leave you all by your lonesome? Give me some credit cottontail, I wouldn't abandon you like that." Nick says.  
"Well, thanks. Not just for staying. For... everything. You've been a big help, and a good friend through all of this. Even after I acted like such an inconsiderate jerk. I'm glad I met you. You've been a great friend... one of the best I've ever had." Judy says.  
"OK would you stop getting so mushy? I appreciate it but you're embarrassing me." Nick says.  
"Alright fine. So, seeing as you waited all that time for me, I suppose It's only polite to ask if you'd like a ride home?" Judy offers.  
"Sure. Just head down the street a ways, take a left past this little family owned flower shop. I'll point it out when we get there." Nick says, stepping into the truck.

Judy pulls out of the police station parking lot, and follows Nick's instructions.  
"Still can't believe everything that's happened. Still processing it I guess. Things got so crazy." Judy comments.  
"Well we did almost crash a speeding train car into another speeding train car. Nice moves back there by the way." Nick compliments.  
"And good thinking with that whole swapping out the night howler with blueberries." Judy says.  
"Well when I thought about how diabolical she was, just seemed like the natural backup plan. Wouldn't have needed it at all if it wasn't for us knocking into that pipe. We were home free. Even with your busted leg. That treating you alright by the way?" Nick asks.  
"Yeah. It's doing alright. Hurts a little but, it was fine after I got some proper first aid." I can work the pedals fine at least." Judy says.

"Hey. What was with that bite by the way?" Judy asks.  
"Hmm?" Nick responds.  
"You know. After you were shot with the blueberry. Near the end there, you sort of bit me. I mean pretended to, to fool the mayor, but still. What was that all about?" Judy questions.  
"Well I was in character. Needed to make it convincing." Nick explains.  
"But we already had what we needed. She had already confessed her crimes. There really wasn't any reason for it." Judy contends.  
"Well I mean, if you want to analyze it like that go ahead. You can make as much or as little out of that little love bite as you want." Nick jests.  
"L-love bite?" Judy stutters, looking over at Nick before jerking her attention back to the road.  
"What? Did I say love bite?" Nick asks, feigning ignorance.  
"Yes. I heard you. Don't think I didn't, I'm a rabbit. Hearing things is what I do." Judy says.  
"Well you don't have your little recorder pen around this time, so you can't prove it." Nick jeers.  
"Who would I even be proving it too? This is between you and me, and you just called it a love bite!" Judy retorts, her attention continuing to jerk between Nick and the road.  
"Like I said. You can make as much or as little out of this as you want. You want it to have just been a bite, that's fine." Nick says.  
"...and if I want that bite to mean something more?" Judy asks, keeping her eyes on the road this time.  
"Then you take a right here." Nick responds calmly. Judy hits the breaks a little to fast, and the car behind them honks their horn.  
"Sorry." Judy says uselessly, as the driver of the other car couldn't hear them. She turns on the blinker and turns onto the road Nick had indicated.

"So uh... what's down this road?" Judy asks.  
"A nice little place where we can explore how much more that love bite means." Nick replies.  
"OK. Where's that?" Judy asks.  
"Parking lot up here." Nick says with a point. Judy pulls into it and looks up to see the brightly lit sign of a hotel.  
"The walls here are notoriously thick, and the beds are for much larger creatures than us. They're big enough for a dozen foxes. Baker's dozen actually." Nick explains.  
"You know this how?" Judy asks.  
"Don't think about it." Nick replies, stepping out of the car. Judy open the door to the truck, only to find Nick had already made his way to the other side and was offering his hand.  
"Care for some help on the walk there?" Nick offers.  
"I can walk fine on my own. My leg isn't that bad." Judy says.  
"I have no doubt about that. But it seems only polite to offer." Nick says. Judy looks down at the hand for a moment longer before accepting it. Little goosebumps crawl up her arm from the point of contact as he supports her weight on the walk up to the hotel.

The desk clerk gives them a strange look when they ask for a room. She wasn't used to such small patrons it seemed. But there's no issue once they've paid. They takes the elevator up to their floor and head to their room. Nick has to jump up to grab onto the handle and insert the key. They head into their room.  
"Well, make yourself at home." Nick says, gesturing into the room. Judy heads inside. Nick wasn't lying about the size of the bed. It was enormous. She turns back from examining the bed and cant help but let out a little squeal when she sees Nick, who had taken off his shirt and tossed it to the side.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Nothing! Sorry. Just didn't expect for you to be... undressing already." Judy says, looking down to the floor. Then glancing back up at Nick's shirtless chest. Then back to the floor.  
"Hmm. Would you prefer I put my clothes back on?" Nick asks.  
"No no no. It's fine. Very fine." Judy quickly says.  
"Well you can take your time getting comfortable if you want." Nick says, making his way over to the bed and hopping up onto it. Judy takes a deep breath and starts unbuttoning her shirt. It drops down to the floor, and she reaches back to unhook her bra, letting that fall down as well. She swallows down some more nervousness before unbuttoning her pants as well. She winces a bit while taking them off, having to put some weight on her cut leg in the process. She finally stands naked, save for the bandage on her leg, and turns around to face Nick on the bed. She stifles a laugh when she sees him. He laid on one side, head propped up on his elbow, and posing like some sort of lingerie model in a pair of boxers with a noticeable bulge.  
"Like what you see?" He asks smugly.  
"Well it's clear you do." She says, pointing to the obvious sign of his arousal.  
"You've caught me." He says.

Judy walks to the edge of the over-sized bed. Nick offers her his hand to help her climb up. Once she was up, Nick sprawls out on his back, his limbs spread out wide.  
"Mmm, I love how much room there is on this bed." He gushes.  
"Very comfy too." Judy says. Nick hums in agreement. Judy looks down to Nick's crotch, where his boxers were still protecting his modesty... barely. She decides to correct this, reaching out and grabbing hold of the waistline of the undergarments.  
"My, aren't we being bold." Nick teases.  
"Shush, and lift up your rear so I can get these off." Judy orders.  
"Whatever you say officer." Nick says, raising his hands in mock surrender.  
"I'm not on the force anymore." Judy reminds him, tugging his boxers down and off his legs.  
"That's not going to be for long. You'll have your old job back in no time." Nick says.  
"True." Judy says, leaving the conversation at that. Partially because there wasn't much else to say. Partially because she was distracted by Nick's nudity. He leans his head in closer, and she leans back just a little on reflex.  
"Sheesh, no need to look so nervous cottontail. You're not still afraid of little ol' me are you?" He asks, baring his teeth in a grin.  
"No. Just, haven't really been in this sort of situation before. Flying by the seat of my pants here." Judy replies.  
"Last I checked your pants were over there on the floor." Nick points out. Judy rolls her eyes.

Nick leans in closer and opens his mouth, wrapping it around her shoulder. He puts down light pressure, teeth digging lightly into skin. She giggles a bit.  
"It's kind of ticklish." She says.  
"That means I'm doing it right." He responds, pulling away from her shoulder and bringing his mouth down to her torso. He bites lightly again. Judy makes a sound between a giggle and a moan.  
"Have to do it just right. Bite too hard and that hurts. And we don't want that... I mean, unless you're into that." He says. Judy makes a face which Nick takes note of.  
"OK that's a no." He says.  
"Yeah. That doesn't sound good at all." Judy affirms.  
"I was just making a suggestion. Putting it out there." Nick says, his head traveling lower still until he was between her legs. "But it's just light little bites for you Hopps." At that he bites her thigh. Judy makes a conscious effort to keep her leg from trembling at this as she hisses in air.  
"Like that?" He asks.  
"Yes. But enough teasing." She says.  
"If you say so." He smirks, bringing his attention to her pussy. He reaches out and licks at it, earning an appreciative moan from Judy. But after several more licks along her labia she lets out an exasperated sigh.  
"I said enough teasing didn't I? Lick here." She says, bringing her hand down to rub against her clitoris.  
"You go right for the clit huh?" Nick remarks, licking it before Judy has a chance to respond. Her breath hitches, and he licks again. His tongue quickly laps against it over and over again, causing Judy to buck her hips reflexively. She quickly transitions from breathless gasps to high pitched squeals. Her first grip the blanket beneath her as she screams in ecstasy. Nick looks up in surprise.

"Did you already..." He starts.  
"Yeah." Judy says breathlessly.  
"That was almost disappointingly easy." He says.  
"Oh shut it. I'm not anywhere near done." She says, grabbing his shoulders and rolling him over forcefully and straddling his hips in one fluid movement. Nick yelps in surprise.  
"I hope you understand what you just got yourself into Nick. Us rabbits didn't earn our reputation for breeding over nothing after all. You're in for a long, wild ride." Judy asserts, looking down at Nick with a predatory grin.  
"Hoo boy. You sure you're a virgin?" Nick asks, looking up in disbelief at Judy. She rolls her eyes and grips hold of his cock, aligning it with her entrance and sinking down on it. She moans out in pleasure as she sinks down. She doesn't even wait after she takes the whole thing before she immediately starts bouncing up and down on it. Any traces of embarrassment had disappeared with the arrival of her first orgasm. She was in a frenzy now, and was too focused on finding a way to scratch the insufferable itch that had taken hold of her to think about how embarrassing it was to be bouncing up and down on someones dick in some random hotel room. She could also barely feel the pain in her leg anymore either. It was nothing compared to the feeling of Nick's cock hitting just the right spot inside her repeatedly. And if she had to lean a bit more weight on her leg for him to reach it, she didn't care.

Her only breaks from the furious thrusting of her hips was when she peaked in orgasm. She would stop long enough for the strongest waves to hit her, clamping down on Nick's invading member a few time in her spasms, before getting right back to thrusting. A few times the tail end of one orgasm would overlap with her next, earning some particularly loud screams. But it still wasn't enough. At one point Nick informs her that his own orgasm is coming. She grinds down on him harder in response, putting him over the edge. She let's out a throaty moan at the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside her. Once he was done twitching she tries to start thrusting again, and Nick stops her. He was too sensitive for another round right away like that. She protests that she still wasn't satisfied. Nick stifles these protests pulling her off his dick and rolling her onto her back. He reaches down between her legs and starts fucking her with his fingers. Two pumping in and out, occasionally curling up to put extra pressure on a spot that she loved. His thumb meanwhile rubbing against her clit. He also leans his head down to lick and nibble at her breasts. This continued for several more orgasms, until Nick was able to get hard again. He lifts up her good leg and inserts his cock inside her again, thrusting in while continuing to rub against her clitoris with his thumb. She keeps telling him to change the angle of his thrusts until he's hitting the best possible spot. She cums again. And again. And it still wasn't enough.

Nick cums again, thrusting in deep and holding it there as his cock spasms several more times, letting out more hot cum. He pulls out, and Judy again complains that she wanted more. Nick leans his head down and begins licking her again, thrusting in a couple fingers for good measure. And after several more minutes of this, she was finally contented. She brings her hand down to Nick's head, still eagerly licking her clit, and gently pushes him away.  
"It's OK. I'm done now." She says breathlessly. Nick pulls his head back and wipes at his muzzle.  
"Jeez Louise, you always need to cum that much?" He asks.  
"No. Usually I don't. But... I guess I was just extra exited. It being my first time and all. Probably doesn't help that I haven't been taking care of myself lately. Life's been way too stressful to masturbate these last few weeks." Judy says. She says all this while lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling, basking in the wonderful soreness of their romp.  
"OK good to know. I don't think I could handle doing it that much very often." He says, making himself comfortable next to her.  
"So you'd be interested in doing this more huh?" Judy asks.  
"Oh definitely." Nick nods.  
"So we're lovers now?" Judy questions.  
"Uh... maybe not go with that yet. No offense or anything. But we have only known each other for... what three weeks? And we've only been around each other for three days out of those weeks. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see where this is going. But let's just keep ourselves at friends for the time being." Nick says. Judy thinks it over for a bit, then nods.  
"Yeah. Sure that works. Friends who occasionally rut in random hotel rooms." She says.  
"The best kind of friends." Nick says with a grin.

"So... I really am curious how you know the number of foxes that can fit on this bed." She says.  
"Heh heh. Alright fine. Tuck yourself in, it's story time." Nick says. With a little cough he spins his tale. Judy calls bullshit on the whole thing, and Nick rigorously defends it in spite of the plot holes she points out. They converse for a while, talking about what happened, discussing Nick's plan to try and join the force, and anything else that comes to mind. This continues until they grow tired, and they fall asleep in a tangled mess of limbs.


End file.
